For above-the-elbow amputees, among the major concerns with a prostheses are cost, weight and functionality. In a number of cases where a patient is deciding whether to be fitted with an actively powered elbow or a passive elbow system, they chose the latter largely due to these issues. Current electric prostheses are cost prohibitive. Weight is a critical choice of comfort measured, in part, by level of exertion and passive fatigue. As to functionality, for an active elbow, a patient must accept the psychological effects resulting from noise for a more lifelike performance. This project intends to design an elbow motion mechanism that will be cheaper, lighter and quieter than the conventional devices. By using technologically advanced materials such as Shape Memory Alloys (SMA's), a new type of actuator can be designed with superior performance. Proven concepts have already been developed at Rutgers through funding from Rutgers University, Center for Computer Aids for Industrial Productivity (CAIP), Johnson & Johnson, and Novacare among others. By employing these concepts with innovative engineering more amputees can benefit directly from the tremendous technological advances made in other areas of research thereby enhancing their quality of life. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This actuator system represents a genesis of a new generation of robotics and prosthetic systems. Once developed for this project it will be used in many other areas of technology. Because of material and computer advances, engineers can develop such motion systems that will work more closely with and for man in enhancing and improving life. It is the mission of CyBotic Technologies to bring this technology into new markets which could greatly benefit from such advances.